


Compliance

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Dildos, Dom John, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fucking Machines, Handcuffs, M/M, Milking, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Punishment, Sounding, Spanking, Sub Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Sherlock's been a bit not good and it's his master's turn to rectify that situation.





	Compliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/gifts).

> Gifting... Just because she knows.

Sherlock heard the front door slam and he flinched. He knew what was coming but couldn't bring himself to care. He slid from the sofa he had been relaxing on and tipped so his legs were resting up the back and his curls brushed the floor.

"Holmes!" John barked, entering the flat while kicking the door in. He was so angry he didn't even care if his foot went through it.

Sherlock just stared at him from his upside down position.

John wasn't in the mood to play games. He reached over and hauled him to his feet by the curls, not releasing his grip in the slightest as he forced him from his feet to his knees. He bent Sherlock's neck back dangerously. "Greg phoned. Said you'd been more than a little bit rude at the crime scene today."

"John-" Sherlock didn't get a chance to complain or defend himself, John shoved a cock shaped gag into his mouth, one he knew the detective really didn't like.

Sherlock's eyes widened with the gag in his mouth. Maybe John was more angry than he had predicted. He didn't know what he would say even if he could speak. John had his hands cuffed behind him in an instant... Well nearly. As soon as Sherlock realised what the Dom was about to do he tried to leg it. He was in no mood to get punished by his master right now. He didn't even deserve it.

John rugby tackled him to the floor, not caring how harsh he was being, he gripped Sherlock by the back of the gag, thrusting it deeper into his throat than the sub was ready for. While he was choking, he wrestled the younger man into the cuffs before loosening the gag.

Sherlock's head hit the floor with a hard thump and he groaned around the fake cock in his mouth. He just knew this wasn't soft John anymore, for how long he didn't know. John yanked Sherlock's trousers off and threw them across the room and when he noticed Sherlock's cock getting hard with the rough treatment he rolled his eyes. "You aren't meant to be enjoying this!" He barked in his sub's ear as he hauled him upright to his knees again.

What was he supposed to do to stop it?

John fetched the riding crop and weighed it in his hand in front of the younger man. "This is punishment, plain and simple. You know that. And that won't change until you've paid your dues for upsetting the good DI. He puts up with far too much of your bullshit as it is." John let the crop fall, hard against the detective's cock.

The yelp Sherlock made was clear, despite the gag. "My little slave you are. And that's what you'll remain for the foreseeable future. No way am I allowing you to treat Greg like that. You'll learn." He struck his cock again and this time Sherlock whimpered.

John grabbed the detective by his sore cock and dragged him to his feet, from the room and up the stairs.

"On the bed," John barked.

Flinching at his master's tone, Sherlock did as he was told, clambering on the bed despite being cuffed.

His throbbing cock brushed the sheets and he managed to contain his whimper.

"On your back," John ordered, stepping away from the bed and heading to the wardrobe where their extensive collection of toys were kept. He glanced over his shoulder to check the brat was obeying him. Sherlock was struggling to move, but he fell back on the bed, his cuffed wrists trapped beneath him. He adjusted his trousers, he was pissed off, but that didn't quell his arousal. His cock was already filling out, he just had to keep that from the detective for a while. This was punishment, correction... Not play time.

When Sherlock heard wheels, he knew what was about to happen.

"Where is your plug?" John asked, well aware his sub couldn't answer. "Your arse is tight enough. At no point did I give you permission to remove it."

Sherlock glanced at him but quickly looked away. How was he supposed to run on a case with a plug up his arse? Even if his day to day one wasn't the largest John used. John had been considerate to use a smaller size if he was honest... If they were working on stretching him, the doctor made sure they both had at least 3 days off. He took his time, after all.

"I'll have your brother drop off a harness as I seem to not be able to trust you." He snatched up some lube and immediately began to finger Sherlock's hole. It wasn't even loose, how long had the brat had it out?

Sighing, John rushed through the whole stretching him out process. They'd long since passed the need for this. His brat should be loose enough to take him whenever he felt like it.

"Keep your fucking legs still," John ordered and when there was no immediate compliance he found some leather cuffs and some rope.

As soon as his ankles were tied up, John spread his legs as far as possible and tied them off to the hooks on the edges of the bed.

"You're lucky I don't just ram my dick in here without preparation," John told him, slapping his arse. "Weeks we've been working on getting you open..." John sighed and forced his boy's legs open wider. Then he forced a third finger into the brat's hole. Sherlock shifted to try and accommodate the situation and John smacked his cock.

"Enough!" He barked. "I am done with your behaviour. And I am done with you not treating me with the respect I deserve. I'm your master, fucking well respect it." He watched Sherlock closely for his response and after a moment, his eyes darted away to the corner of the room.

John ignored him and thrust his fingers in again, loosening him up. His hole had practice at this, 2 years into their relationship. The plan was for him not needing to be stretched at all, but it was a long process, made worse by Sherlock's persistent fighting of the situation. A situation they had both agreed to.

John forced the usual inflatable butt plug into his arse as he set up the rest of the room. He snatched up a piece of rope and began wrapping it around Sherlock's bollocks. He had ball stretchers for this but they were somewhat more comfortable. He would have tied the rope up his dick but wanted to play there in a little while, instead he took the rope and pulled it down between his legs, wrapping it around the pump handle hanging out of Sherlock's arse.

The dildo he intended to use on the machine wasn't suitable until Sherlock was far more spread than he currently was. He couldn't risk harming him for him to learn his lesson. If it took longer, so be it, it wasn't him in the uncomfortable position.

"All these months I've spent making you open enough to be able to take my cock with ease and you undo it by choosing to remove your plug for days. I hope you're proud of yourself," John said running his hand up Sherlock's naked chest and only stopping when his hand circled Sherlock's throat. "Your arse is tight enough without making it harder on me. Because you know damn well, you make it hard on me, I will therefore make it worse for you."

Sherlock opened his mouth wide, to make some sort of response but John tightened his grip making him puff out air instead.

"Sir-" Sherlock choked out around the gag, it was muffled but clear enough.

John let go and stepped backwards, nudging the pump with his toe.

"Your attitude is atrocious. This will get worse before it gets better. Do yourself a favour and obey me, Sherlock." John squeezed the pump 4 times, watching as it stretched out his sub's hole. He could see it fluttering beneath the plug's ministrations.

"Don't move," John ordered, straightening up and heading downstairs. Not like the brat could go anywhere anyway.

When he reappeared he held the harness up that his brother had clearly just dropped off. "Look at the little dick plug it has... Well large plug, seeing as we haven't played with that hole for a while."

Sherlock's eyes widened in shock and he tried shifting up the bed, groaning as the pump in his arse brushed the bed.

"I told you not to move. Breaking rules after rules tonight," John shook his head sadly, pumping the plug up a few more times.

Sherlock groaned into his gag, his hips bucking up, John was stretching him quicker than normal and it was uncomfortable even if it didn't actually hurt.

"Move again and I'll stretch your legs even further apart," Sherlock took that for the honest threat it was. There was already a massive strain on his thighs and that was before he thought about the pump roughly filling his arse.

John palmed his cock through his trousers before sighing heavily. He pulled the gag roughly from the younger man's mouth but before he got a chance to argue he held a dildo there. Sherlock choked until he understood he needed to be quiet. When John was content the brat would obey the silent command, he swapped the dildo for a ring gag, a much wider than usual ring gag. As he stretched it open, his mouth spread wide, Sherlock moaned, his jaw would hurt before too long.

John just ignored him before clambering up over the bed and shoving his long, hard and leaking cock into his mouth.

"Suck or don't suck, I really don't care. Just know, I'm not finishing this until I've come at least 3 times tonight. And even then I doubt your punishment will be over."

Sherlock averted his eyes, his mouth was full of John's cock and the doctor did nothing to relieve the pressure. John pushed in, until the length of his cock brushed the back of the younger man's throat.

"Swallow me properly," the Dom ordered, reaching back to find Sherlock's nipples so he could torture them with his fingers. After nearly thirty seconds, John pulled back, leaving Sherlock panting before pressing straight back in. "Subs that put no effort into entertaining their masters tend to not be very happy."

Sherlock stared up at him, after a second or two he closed his eyes, letting his tongue brush over the head of John's cock. He could feel it pulsating on his tongue. The quicker John came the quicker the machine would be in his arse. That would put him closer to the end of this.

John pulled out of his sub's mouth slightly, but only enough to reach back for the pump. He gave it three good squeezes, fiddled with it to let out some air and then pumped it up twice more. Sherlock's groan forced orgasm number one out of the doctor, despite only a few inches of his cock being in his mouth.

"Lick me clean."

Sherlock jerked his head slightly to try and acknowledge the order, but John didn't care. As the Dom went soft, the detective breathed easier. It wouldn't be long before he was hard again though, that was for sure.

At long last, John lined up the fucking machine with the base of the bed and the base of the pump still poking out of the sub's hole. Sherlock whimpered brokenly as he felt the pump pulled slightly, his hole squeezing to keep his hole full.

"Stop fighting me," John ordered, reaching up to squeeze Sherlock's cock in his fist. He twisted the plug again, this time scraping his nails over Sherlock's trussed up bollocks.

The doctor laughed at the full body shudder that went through the younger man.

Before too long, Sherlock felt the usual dildo at his hole. John called it the punishment plunger and whenever he said it he laughed a little, Sherlock never did. He didn't like it.

"If this hurts, tough, you should have kept yourself spread." He'd keep an eye on it, not wanting to actually harm his boy, as much of a pain as he was. He pulled the plug out without deflating it first, making the brat's rim flutter at the stretch.

Sherlock stared at the ceiling as the dildo slid in his arse, it was still under John's control at the moment, not turned on, but that didn't mean it wasn't already making his arse feel incredibly tight.

John finished setting the machine up, gripping Sherlock's dick in his fist again as he did. "Pathetic little thing this is. Don't even think of coming. If you do I'll milk you dry." He smacked his cock once and straightened. "Actually I might milk you anyway. You certainly deserve it." He flicked a button on the machine and slowly the cock in his arse forced it's way in. "Maybe after a few hours you'll be big enough to take me again. For now..." He trailed off and headed out the door.

Sherlock yelled out behind his gag, how could John leave him like this? Getting fucked by some impersonal machine.

After a moment John came back in, Sherlock nearly smiled, but all John did was pause the machine, while it bottomed out inside him, brushing all his insides more thoroughly than the plug had.

The doctor contemplated telling Sherlock to sit up, but with the fake cock in his hole it might brush his prostate pleasantly. Instead, he reached behind Sherlock and fiddled with the cuffs, then he brought one hand up to his throat as he cuffed one arm to the hooks on the bed. Then he reached for another set of cuffs to do the same to his other arm.

John paused to look at Sherlock's face, his mouth for once silent from witty remarks as his mouth was pulled wide around the ring. He fetched another dildo and put it in the younger man's mouth, watching as it caught on the edge of the gag.

"Suck it," John ordered, moving to turn the machine on again. 

The detective obeyed, feeling the ridges brush up inside him in both his arse and his mouth. 

Sherlock didn't know how long John was gone for that time, he just knew he was back when the dildo was removed from the ring gag and within seconds, John was sat on his chest, his dick thrusting into his mouth again. Be was rock hard, his long length bouncing off his chin before he managed to slide it home.

John had sat in the other room, watching Sherlock wiggle and thrust about until he had gotten so hard he was struggling to control himself.

Sherlock stared up at his master, but John was paying him no mind. Treating Greg badly at the yard was one thing, but removing his plug was something he knew John would not forgive easily.

John thrust in until his bollocks were resting against Sherlock's chin, he held himself there for 10 seconds before pulling out, leaving only the head of his cock through the gag. "Put some fucking effort into sucking me," John ordered.

After a further 2 minutes, the Dom decided he wasn't getting the blow job he was after so he reached across and snagged the controls for the machine.

Sherlock shook his head so enthusiastically, John's cock fell from the gag. John snagged Sherlock by the curls. "You are bloody unbelievable."

John clambered off of the detective his heavy cock hard and leaking between his legs.

He waited until the machine bottomed out inside the younger man before he paused it and removed the dildo from the machine.

"I hope you enjoyed this stretching your pathetically tight little hole, because you deserve something far more uncomfortable." The doctor ignored Sherlock's unammused grunts and carried on.

The dildo he returned with had wide ridges, they'd pull at his rim with every movement. He had only subjected the sub to it once. And that was when he thought it funny to surf a moving bus around London.

When Sherlock spotted it he tried to shake his head. "This thing is going to sit inside you while I fuck your mouth. Then it's going to fuck you as I milk you all the while waiting for me to get hard again. I don't care how sore you are at the end of this. I will fuck you before the evening is out."

Sherlock averted his eyes. He shouldn't have taken the plug out, case or not, John was right they had been working hard so he could take the older man whenever he wanted or demanded.

As John slid in the ribbed dildo Sherlock distinctly heard the pop as it pushed inside and breached him. He tried to move away from it. It was incredibly uncomfortable already, John just pinched a hard nub between his fingers. "I'll clamp these too then, shall I?"

Sherlock shook his head again, drool leaking out around the gag. He hated it, and he hated what mood he had to have been in to behave that way at the Yard. He had been lucky not to have his nipples clamped already if he was honest.

John slowly forced rib after rib of the dildo into his sub before leaving it bottomed out inside him. The ridges sat either side of his pet's prostate, Sherlock would get no pleasure from this, he'd make sure of that.

Finding clamps was easy, finding clamps he knew Sherlock disliked was slightly harder.

As he placed the clover clamps over his pet's nipples at the same time, Sherlock bucked up, yelping as the plug pulled at his sensitive hole and the clamps pulled at his nipples.

John stood beside the head of the bed and stared down at the younger man for a moment. Sherlock wouldn't make eye contact. Good. With that, he clambered over his boy and forced his cock back into Sherlock's unprotesting mouth.

He reached back with his hands again, this time fiddling and pulling on the chain clamping his nipples and chaining them together.

Sherlock would no doubt be biting his lip at the pain and the pull of them if he could, instead all he could do was suck his master until he was done with him.

"Right," John puffed holding on to the headboard as Sherlock tried to clean his cock off with his tongue, by his own choice this time. "It was about time you obeyed me," he patted his cheek as he slid off the bed, wandering around to see how the dildo was doing. "Is it hurting yet?" John asked, patting his arse.

All Sherlock did was nod slightly. The dildo was bigger than the last one, and the few hours it had fucked him for couldn't have been enough to stretch him.

"Good." John pulled a stool across the room and perched on it, his soft dick limp against his leg as he watched his sub's.

Sherlock's cock was rock hard and purple, it did not look overly comfortable at all, with his bollocks trussed the way they were.

"Have you realised yet?" John asked with a smirk, fiddling with the nipple clamps. "Noticed how every time you try and get a bit harder, the rope tightens around your balls?"

Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut before opening them and staring at the ceiling. He knew what was coming.

Pull after pull at his hole was uncomfortable enough, but John's soft hands on his cock, being surprisingly gentle was too much. Sherlock thrashed where he was tied.

"Problem?" The doctor asked casually, continuing to stroke the younger man like he hadn't been interrupted.

Sherlock shook his head slightly, not wanting to antagonise the older man. His cock was throbbing, and that damn ribbed dildo brushed his prostate so hard it hurt with pleasure.

"I'm going to milk you dry. Just like I promised. And when I plug up your cock later you'll be glad I did."

While John continued to stroke Sherlock's cock, he shifted slightly on the stall, his own dick beginning to respond to the activities.

Before long, Sherlock tensed as his cock pulsed, ready to come. John didn't let him, just squeezed his cock until the younger man's come could only trickle out the tip of his cock.

John smirked, still stroking.

Sherlock had yelled out at the ruined orgasm, now he was yelling out at the oversensitive feeling in his cock but that wasn't stopping John. In fact, it seemed to be encouraging him.

"If you're struggling to keep yourself quite I can always find another fake cock to fill your mouth up."

Sherlock's whimpers died down to relative quiet as the Dom kept his pace with the stroking. The detective tried to beg around the gag as his cock dribbled another pathetic amount of come.

Content, Sherlock's cock wasn't carrying anything else that would make him more disobedient than he already was, John cleaned up and washed his hands. He paused beside the bed on the way back and brushed his hand through Sherlock's sweaty curls.

The sub glanced at him, before glancing away, tugging at his wrists slightly. He felt bad. He felt bloody awful for upsetting his master, but John wasn't ready for an apology yet.

The Dom turned the fucking machine off, and pulled the ribbed dildo free, watching Sherlock's hole try and close around nothing. "Don't worry, boy, I'm hard again."

Sherlock closed his eyes. His hole hurt. A lot. But John paid it no mind as he lubed his cock up and slid into his pet as deep as he could get. He held himself still inside Sherlock for a while, appreciating the tight warm heat his boy's arse presented. Then he managed to reach around and remove the handcuffs from the bed. He didn't give Sherlock long to think through the new found freedom and instead pinned them above his head as he fucked into him hard.

Sherlock groaned, throwing his head back as his master thrust in over and over. The oversensitive feeling in his rim was overruled by the feeling of John's cock pulsing inside of him.

John didn't know how long he could last, but it was his third so he was hoping it was a while. He set a rhythm that was completely different to the machine's.

"Pet, your cock is looking awfully sorry for itself, it's not red or purple anymore either." He would have made a grab at it but he was preoccupied holding the detective's hands above his head.

Sherlock looked up at him, looking believably contrite. He released one hand and removed the gag.

"Something to say?"

The sub worked his jaw for several moments.

"Yes, sir," he whispered.

"Go on then," he grunted as he thrust in again, Sherlock sliding on the bed slightly.

"I'm sorry, sir," the younger man croaked out, knowing now that John might listen.

"What for?"

"For upsetting you and for annoying Lestrade, master."

John paused, deep inside him. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes, master," Sherlock averted his eyes again.

"Hold the headboard, prove it to me."

Sherlock obeyed immediately while John reached down to toy with Sherlock's length. The detective bit his lip but he did nothing to dislodge the touch. As painful as it was, it wasn't worth his master being angry with him anymore.

"Good boy," John's tone was deep as he was on the edge of orgasm. He finished, filling Sherlock with his third load of come for the evening. He fell on top of the detective, his cock still inside the brat as he panted through the aftermath.

John could feel himself going soft inside his sub and for once, Sherlock was still, it was clear his arse was sore, yet the brat didn't fidget.

"If you plan on sleeping tonight, it will be with my dick inside you. And when I'm hard we'll go all over again."

Sherlock glanced at him. "Yes, master."

"And you will apologise to Greg," John glanced at the clock, it was late. "But you'll do it in the morning."

"Yes, master," Sherlock repeated.

***

In the night, John woke, the long length of his cock still inside Sherlock.

"Up!" John ordered sharply.

With a flinch, Sherlock jerked awake. He didn't think he'd been asleep long. "Master?" He whispered, he could feel John's cock rock hard inside him again.

"Ride my cock. Now."

Sherlock did as he was told, getting exhausted thighs beneath him so he could lift himself up.

"Ride me properly or I will cane you."

"Y-yes, master," Sherlock stuttered, lifting himself up and dropping back down again on exhausted legs.

John smiled to himself as Sherlock fought so hard to obey him.

"Keep going," the doctor ordered, fiddling with the rope still around his boy's bollocks.

All of Sherlock's concentration was on his legs not giving out. He had to completely ignore the ministrations his cock and balls were receiving.

John's orgasm came when Sherlock hadn't been expecting it. The Dom released his cock and let his head fall back against the pillow as he puffed through it. Sherlock looked thoroughly exhausted and sore. The brat deserved some rest, but he couldn't leave it there.

This time, Sherlock was surprised when John pulled out.

"Don't presume to believe you'll be empty long."

Sherlock let his head drop on the mattress. He was shattered but he knew John wasn't done. He didn't know how much more he could take. He whimpered as he felt something hard breach his arse. It was sore but that wasn't about to stop the doctor. When the heavy butt plug was fully seated, John made Sherlock yelp by smacking his palm over the end.

The detective mewled into the covers, squeezing his eyes shut. "You thought this was a plug?" John asked, waiting for Sherlock to nod his head. The thing in his arse was metal but it wasn't a hook.

Sherlock cried out when the thing inside him opened outwards, pressing at his insides. Forcing them wide like the ribbed dildo had hours before.

"I believe it's called an anal lock. Try and push it out."

The sub obeyed the older man, grunting all the while.

"See. That will never come out until I've unlocked it." He waved the key to the padlock on his arse in Sherlock's face.

The sub tried to ignore it as John buckled the harness Mycroft had dropped over to the newly discovered lock that rested right against his prostate. He pulled a strap between his legs and began fiddling with Sherlock's over sensitive cock.

The sub wanted nothing more than to tell John not to touch his cock, let alone the inside of it, but his training held firm. His master was mad enough, and if he annoyed him anymore there was a good chance he'd get the fucking machine out again.

The lube John squeezed into the tip of his dick was cold. Extremely cold but Sherlock bit his lip through it. All too soon there was a metal lump pressed to the slit of his cock and before he knew it, it was sliding downward, deeper and deeper. There was ridges on the lump of metal that tortured his insides.

"Master, please," Sherlock begged, turning to look at the blond.

"You're so pretty when you beg. But this lock will remain in your arse until I want to fuck you again."

"And the sound?" Sherlock asked, moaning when he saw John lift a heavy looking metal cage.

"Isn't going anywhere. Well, technically this one is." He twisted it and the ridges rubbed against his urethra. Then he began to pull it out. "This one however," he held a small curved metal one, "will not leave your cock for the foreseeable future."

"Yes, master," Sherlock couldn't help but watch and yelp as John whacked his cock over and over until it began to shrivel to a size that would fit in the cage.

When it was small enough, Sherlock watched as John slid the sound in with practiced ease and the fitted the rest of the cage, it was secured by a padlock that sat behind his bollocks.

"If you piss me off while you're in this harness I will clamp your balls to the cage, is that clear?"

"Yes, master." He hadn't planned on disobeying. That was just further incentive.

The clamps on his nipples were replaced with rubber tipped clamps and they joined to the front of the harness and his collar. The back of the harness, that attatched to the lock in his arse attatched to the back of his collar. He wasn't fighting his way out of this one.

Sherlock shifted slightly on the bed, groaning, no matter what he did, something pulled. And the lock in his arse was heavy. He supposed he deserved it if his own master couldn't trust him to keep a plug in.

John clambered onto the bed and under the covers. He watched Sherlock contemplating his position for a while, but when it was clear he wasn't about to argue, he held his arm up. "Come up here," he ordered, waiting for Sherlock to snuggle into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my on going policy to cut down the hate on this site, those that think being rude with shitty comments designed to make the author feel bad gets named and shamed
> 
> Ginnyoo - try writing yourself before slagging off my work
> 
> Badfireboy - learn some manners, and maybe try writing yourself before slagging off the way I portray the characters in MY fics
> 
> I suggest you both do not read my work again if it offends you so much.


End file.
